The purpose of the pilot project (three subjects) is to determine whether walking at speeds above the anaerobic threshold will increase pulsatile growth hormone secretion in postmenopausal women. Volume of walking is 15 miles per week, duration of trial 32 weeks. Sequential blood samples are collected before the onset, after 13 weeks and after 32 weeks of training.